Missing Link Light & Dark Collide
by Moonlit Silverwolf
Summary: Two sisters, identities secret from the world. Both having a harder time hiding family ties when Serena begins not only school, but having strange dreams. Dreams that seem to lead to not only her relationship with her sister closer but to their bloodlines
1. Chapter 1

Title: Light and Dark Collide

Author's name and e-mail: Moonlit Silverwolf at

Summary: Nobody knows that they're sisters. They must keep their blood relation secret or ruin the family name. But when Serena begins to receive strange dreams, she soon discovers that the realtionship between her and her sister are deeper than anyone ever knew, and keeping their secret won't be as easy as they thought it would. Not when the fate of a night lurking race is in their grasp to either destroy or rebuild. And what happends when the tables are turned and light and dark collide and switch?

Disclaimer: I _obviously _don't own Harry Potter, any related charcters and objects, etc. They all belong to JK Rowling and all those people with copyrights. The only things I own are the characters, plot, and anything that aren't in the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

September 1st

"Serena! Serena! Get up! You know what day it is, don't you?" Groaning, Serena lifted a hand to her eyes to shade them from the bright sun coming though the windows, uncovered of velvet curtains. Rolling over, she winced, feeling her muscles cramp up, sore from Quidditch practice with Madison the day before.

Quidditch to her was beautiful. It was truly beautiful. An art. Flying through the air on a broom, to take wherever you wanted to go, with no worries, was simply wonderful. A game was exhilarating. Serena had been playing the game and flying since the age of three with her sister when their mother decided the wind wouldn't knock her two daughters of the brooms. Madison had started at five because of the flu that almost killed her when she was a toddler. Nevertheless, Serena was grateful that they both started at the same time.

Her sister began jumping on her bed and Serena growled, all stiffness and soreness forgotten as she yelled, "Madison! Get off the bloody bed!" Serena heard her sister burst into giggles trying to pull covers off her very warm sister. The latter rolled her eyes, let the bedspread go, and grabbed her wand, which she'd had since the age of six, from the bedside table. Pointing it at Madison, she smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "Teddy, be a dear and get off the bloody bed before I hex you into oblivion with one of the spells Ostaris taught us." Madison twirled her phoenix feather, Redwood, thirteen-inch wand with nimble fingers and smiled at her sister. "Too bad I know all the counters."

They laughed together, the knowledge that they could both hurt each other horribly hanging in their minds. Their older brother Ostaris had made sure that by the age of seven, both could send an older peon to St. Mungo's. Madison had been a bit particular about some of the jinxes and curses, but Serena had drunk up the knowledge.

The lessons had shown how different and yet alike the sisters were. Madison was light, always helping, happy, not caring the least what others thought, a carefree spirit. Serena, on the other hand, was dark and cunning, devious, full of ambition. She was often a step ahead of others, and could make herself unreadable emotionally. Madison was white and pure, Serena black and sinister. And yet, around each other and their brother, they both had affection for each other that banished all differences they had, though they also had a small piece of each other in them. Serena had a part of Madison's loving nature that rarely came out, and Madison's sly ability to get out of trouble when necessary was the gray in both of them.

"Well then come on, hurry up! You don't want to miss the first day, believe me. It's loads of fun. Too bad I can't introduce you to people and stuff." Madison's face fell, and Serena stood up from bed, careful not to let her sister see the sad smile that crossed her face. She opened a door the far right of her bed and walked inside, rummaging through rows of robes and shelves full of shoes, finally choosing some and coming back into the room. Stopping to open the window, she smiled and inhaled deeply. Rain was falling in silvery sheets and gusts of cold wind were blowing. It was sheer bliss for Serena. Leaving the window open, she walked over to her sister who had taken up residence on her bed.

"It's all right. I mean, at least you're where you belong. You have friends there and everything." Serena donned a dark blue robe and combed her hair into a braid that reached her mid-back. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she yawned and looked at herself in the bureau's mirror. Shaking her head, she applied midnight blue to her eyes and grinned in triumph. "Good thing you changed your name before going too, huh? I told you Ostaris was right." Pulling on white socks, she searched under her massive bed for her boots. "Oh, but it'll be great fun. Acting like we're going to be at each other's throats!"

Madison laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait. Though I wonder what Ostaris will say when he finds out the little game we're playing. I mean, he _is_ Head Boy. D'you think he'd take points off our houses? I've tried to avoid him in the halls with other Slytherins, but with you it'll be a totally different game." She put on a pensive face and tapped her fingers together, looking around.

Serena held up her boots triumphantly and began to buckle them up. "I don't know. He might. After all, Slytherin and Gryffindor are worst enemies. It'd be pretty weird if he didn't. He's Slytherin himself. See, why'd you have to get and get yourself stuck in Gryffindor, huh?"

Madison shrugged a smile on her face and stood, heading for the door, Serena right behind her. "Well, let's just hope you get into Slytherin, though I don't think there's a doubt about that. You and Ostaris are alike. I remember he said something about your fetal scans all came back with readings of 'Completely Evil'. I mean, Mum and dad were _so _proud, gloating and showing off."

Serena smacked her sister on the back of the head and then they both burst out laughing.

Madison tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as they descended the stairs. Leaning over the railing, she saw Ostaris waiting for them at the foot of the staircase. "Madison, Serena." After a brief exchange of looks and nods, they straightened themselves up and entered the dining room. They were all excited because of the fact they were soon going to Hogwarts, and yet, the gloomy air around them portrayed their hidden feelings of depression for their departure from home.

Serena took in the grand, long table for thirty, but only set for five and smiled. Today was going to be the last day before Yule that she would sit among her whole family, eating merry and together. The red chairs with their ever so straight backs were dustless, and dim lighting came from the many candles hovering over the table that Ostaris had charmed after coming back from Hogwarts his first year. Their grand view of their grounds was spread out before them through the window, and she smiled again, loving the wet chilly air from the rain.

Madison waited for one of the house elves to pull out her chair and sat down. She looked around sadly, missing the place she called home immediately. Madison never thought she'd get over the feeling of loss every time she left for Hogwarts, but then again, she felt the same way about her school. Reaching down under the table before her parents appeared, she gave Sakura, her black kitten, a scratch behind the ears and smiled when she heard her purr. Looking under the table, Madison laughed to see her sister doing the same with an identical kitten. The two kittens had been born five months ago to their cat Whiskers. Now, Sakura and Shadow were old enough to be taken to school, and going to school they were. The kittens would be something to remember their family and home with.

Ostaris waited until both his sisters had been sitting and then mimicked them. Sighing, he worried for Serena's first year and Madison's third. Looking around, he saw his mother and father come into the room. Riovilio was the perfect image of a pureblooded wizard. His long black ebony locks were held back by a silver clasp, and looked to be made of silk rather than hair. Dark, black eyes shifted effortlessly and seemed to take in everything around him. His pale, full face had no mark or blemish on it except for a small tattoo of the Infinity Rune under his right eye. Satin robes adorned his well-toned figure, and dragonhide boots made soft clicks on the floor as he walked into the dining room.

Lorelai Crow was linked arm-in-arm with him, smiling softly. Lorelai was Narcissa Malfoy's cousin. She was tall and fair, elegant and poised. Long tresses the color of dark honey, identical to Madison's. Bright azure eyes that matched her robe looked tenderly on, and an identical tattoo like father's, graced the skin below her left eye. Infinity. Ostaris watched them sit down, father at the head of the table, and mother to his right. It was oddly mystifying how two people who were so different could love each other so much.

What's more, the way they were had affected their children as well. Madison was loving and kind, having grown up with more company from their mother, who like her daughter had been a pureblooded Gryffindor. Serena had grown in the presence of her father and her Slytherin ways and thinking were beginning to show through. Ostaris himself had spent equal time with both of his parents, being the first, and having had his father around more than the other two before the war had officially started, when their father worked at the ministry as a spy. His mother had taken him when his father wasn't there, and had taught him about life, love, nature, the things around, and other stuff that was the opposite of his father's teachings about ambition, the world, death…

Everyone seated, they exchanged the regular talks of the morning table, and then, their father put his fork down, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and waited for every person to become quiet. When he had everyone's attention, Riovilio started to speak to his heirs.

"Serena, it is your first day at Hogwarts. Make me proud. I expect everything your mother, your tutors, and I to shine through in your teachings. You come from a family of great respect. Madison, continue at the head of your year. I expect no less from you. 'Tis no matter what house you are in. Family is more important than petty school rivalries and we hope for you the best this year. Ostaris, it is your last year at Hogwarts, and we anticipate no less than six out of seven NEWTs. I know how much you want that job at Gringotts, and I shall wish you the best when you get it. Not if, but when. My children, I have great expectations for each of you, no matter how different or similar you are. Show the world our family loyalty. The way we are devoted to each other."

Smiling slightly, Ostaris felt slightly cold inside. The last lines were meant for him and Serena, not Madison, as she was enrolled under a different name. It was a real pity that not only the students, but also the staff had no idea of her lineage. She would always be Madison Lorelei Shugotenshi to them. A girl with no connection whatsoever to Serena Adelina Crow and Ostaris Loki Crow.

Madison gave one last hug and kiss on the cheek to Serena, and her younger sister returned them. "I'm gonna miss you, you nasty little bugger." Serena rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Ostaris laughed at them both, and signaled to the ever so familiar, seemingly brick wall. Madison waved to them both and walked through the barrier pushing her trolley calmly and not as if she were about to crash. But Serena had been to Platform 9 ¾ fourteen total times in her life, waiting for the moment when she was the one to actually have something to wait for on the other side, and knew she was not to crash. Jerking her out of her thoughts, Ostaris linked arms with her and they pushed their trolleys forward.

Upon reaching the other side, Ostaris walked over to a group of what seemed like the whole of Slytherin house, and greeted old friends, some of which had younger brothers or sisters next to them. "Serena, this is Dante Gregor, Judith Star, Raithos Bikanel, Hermes, Faith-" Serena just nodded at each of them in turn after that. She stored names of importance in her mind and then excused herself to walk around the platform.

Going over to her mother, Serena gave her one last hug and kiss and then just walked around, grateful for the slight sprinkling of rain. Feeling drenched to the bone, she relished in the cold. Laughing, she looked up at the sky, wishing the rain would never end. Someone covered her up with a long, black, heavy coat. "You'll catch a horrid cold if you don't stay warm. And believe me; you won't want to miss your first day at Hogwarts for anything. Serena turned instantly, surprised. A Slytherin with way black hair and the crest of a third year had followed her. She recognized him as Raithos Bikanel. "Hey." He put his hands in his robe pockets and hung his head. She grinned. "Hey." Looking up and then down again, Raithos seemed ponderous for a moment before looking back at her. "Um, want me to show you around?" Serena smiled at him, and nodded. "Sure."

Ostaris shook his head at the sight before him, snickering. Raithos had turned bright pink when Ostaris had introduced him to Serena. But he wasn't worried. Ostaris had him under his thumb, the troublemaker. Raithos was a difficult character to figure out, but had a good mind. He knew not to do anything stupid. "Now, where's Madison?"

Madison shook her head as she saw Priscilla, one of her friends try and not succeed at turning her hair a bright shade of red. Everyone else in the compartment laughed when Priscilla realized that the spell had backfired and made her own hair turn a nasty puke green. "Ugh!" A different voice that rang with laughter made her look up. "Timais!" A head full of brown, short, curly hair looked up. "Madison!" The third year came forward, arms outstretched in a ready embrace. They hugged fiercely and Timais kissed her cheek. "Remind me never to leave for home unless you're next to me." The whole compartment erupted in laughter again.

Lorelai Genevieve Crow was never joyous to see her two eldest children off to school. It made her smile sadly whenever they had to leave for Hogwarts, yet she always had Serena there. They read and wrote together, something that each of them loved. They had both laughed at certain comedy and cried together at the ending of something sad, and even though Lorelai knew Serena had more of Riovilio in her, she still loved to teach Serena about the one thing that never failed to ignite the spark of interest in her eyes. Life. Lorelai cherished the moments she had with her two eldest children; always knowing that she still had company at home. Now that was going to change as well.

Her husband was standing a way off, chatting with some family friends, and he caught her eye. She smiled, full of confusing emotions as she turned her attention to Ostaris talking to Serena, and Madison with a group of third and fourth year Gryffindors. Madison she had missed the most, though she loved her children each for different reasons. Riovilio departed from his friends and gave Serena one last hug. Walking towards Lorelai, he stepped to her side and she looked up at him and then their children. Riovilio put his arm around her waist, and Lorelai leaned into him. They were both thinking the same thing. How fast their children had grown up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Really?" Timais nodded. Madison burst into laughter. "Gosh, and here I was thinking we'd have to drag him along." Their laughter was cut short when a second year Hufflepuff poked her head inside the compartment. "Um, 'scuse me, but are you guys gonna want the compartment to yourselves? 'Cause, uh, everywhere else for Hufflepuff is full." Madison shook her head and patted the seat next to hers. "Nope, you can stay here if you want." The Hufflepuff seemed relieved and sat in the offered seat, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. "Sorry to bother. It's just…" Looking out the compartment window, she shrugged and turned to look back at the Gryffindors. "So, what are your names?"

Timais offered a hand. "I'm Timais Balthazar Hermos." The girl took the offered hand and peered at him, a quizzical look on her face. "Aren't you the son of…?" Timais blushed a deep crimson, his tanned face grimacing and smiling at the same time. "Yeah, my dad's Bluefang Balthazar, hence my middle name." The girl seemed excited. "Wow, really? So what's it like? You know, to be the son of a Magical Duelist Champion, huh? Do you know his moves and stuff? Whoa, that's wicked!"

Timais nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, he shows me some of his stuff and I try to do the same. He's training me. I can't wait to get into a tournament. Of course, I have to be of age, but the wait is worth it! Did you see-" He turned scarlet all of a sudden and coughed. "But, uh, well," Timais laughed and pointed to Madison. "Well, this is my friend-"

Madison extended a hand to the girl and smiled. "I'm Madison Lorelei Shugotenshi. You can call me Teddy though. Everyone else does." Taking the offered hand, the girl nodded. "Sure. Teddy huh?" Madison nodded and sat back in her chair. "Well, now that you know our names, what's yours?" The girl fidgeted a while and gave them a smile.

"Well, Kitty" The girl looked at them as if expecting them to say something ludicrous. "Kitty? Really? Is that your real name?" Madison leaned forward. "Well, no. That's just what everyone at home calls me. My name's Hope Esperanza Lespere. Weird, I know. It means the same dang thing all three times. English, Spanish, _and_ French." Timais gave her a humorous, yet strange look and leaned in close as if about to tell a deep dark secret. "Yeah, freakier than mine. That's for sure. Who the hell named you?" Everyone laughed.

Serena groaned as she tried to push her trunk onto the train. "Damn it". She lifted the end that was not on the train already and heaved. The trunk moved about three inches. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" Serena cursed and kicked the thing. A laugh came from behind her. She slowly turned; already preparing a glare that would freeze. "What?" Upon fully facing her mocker, a small tinge of pink rose in her cheeks. "Oops."

Ostaris stood, arms crossed, looking as if he was bout to start snickering. "Serena, Serena. Tsk, tsk. When will we ever learn?" His younger sister looked straight at him and held her head up, never bowing it in shame as father commanded it. One never hung their head or twitched or wringed their hands. It was not fit of their name. Their bloodlines went back with the Zabinis and Malfoys and Lestranges, the Stars, Bikanels, the Blacks; the list could go on, but the problem was, they were dying out. Gone were the times when their families were powerful both socially and magically and ruled magical land. Powerful magic ran through their veins, and Serena's father made sure that it seemed like it. Snapped out of her thoughts, Serena sighed and let out a small laugh.

"Serena, darling, it's called _a wand_."

Madison watched people as they walked past their compartment in the corridor. Some of these witches and wizards had been born and raised with Muggles, never knowing the fear of having your family be a Death Eater target. Never knowing the dread of coming home and finding a Dark Mark floating above your home. The awful emerald skull and snake glittering in the dark, inky black sky, bringing horror wherever they appeared. But Madison had also never known those horrors. Madison had always been safe at home when raids had occurred, absolute in her protection. Death Eaters would never invade the Crow's home.

Serena looked up from where she'd been conversing with Faith Danye, a pretty, mischievous, soon-to-be Slytherin, and Vianaiv Celesté Rayettel, a second year Slytherin as the compartment door opened. Ostaris stood in the doorway, tall frame obscuring the view out. Faith smiled wickedly and waved at him. Serena raised an eyebrow and stifled a snicker. Ostaris smiled politely at the girl and turned to his sister. "Serena, we're going to be arriving at Hogwarts in a couple of minutes. It would be wise for you, Vianaiv, and Faith to change into your school robes now."

Serena nodded and stood up to open her trunk. Faith turned around, as did Vianaiv, and they each change into their robes, Faith and Serena in pure black robes, and Vianaiv in school robes with a green and silver Slytherin crest. "Hey," Vianaiv said, tossing her mane of golden brown hair, "Let's go outside and make fun of the firsties."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Did you somehow forget that _we're_ firsties?" Vianaiv mimicked Faith. "Did you somehow forget that you're pureblooded, soon-to-be-Slytherins? It doesn't matter. You're with us now."

Exiting the compartment, the three looked around and smiled mischievously as they spotted two third year Gryffindors and one second year Hufflepuff. Serena felt a shock ripple through her as she realized that one of them was Madison. "_Oh crap_." The three girls walked forward, and Vianaiv poked Madison on the shoulder with her wand. "Hey, stupid, can't you see you're in my way? Get out of it."

Madison turned around, rolled her eyes, and poked Vianaiv back with her own wand. "You can go rot for all I care." The boy behind her started to laugh, and the tiny second year looked around them nervously. Serena pointed her wand directly at the boy. "If I were you, which I really would hate, I wouldn't be laughing about it." She turned, seemingly to go away, and then fired a curse at him, spinning rapidly. "I'll teach you to laugh," The boy gasped when he was struck by the orange spell in the chest, and started laughing with a pained look upon his face. He laughed and laughed, holding his sides, and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes as he gasped for air. Serena nudged his loud and shaking form with the tip of one of her boots and snickered.

Turning to where her sister and Vianaiv where dueling in the cramped corridor, Serena pointed her wand at Madison and fired a spell, hoping to stop the fight between the two as quickly as possible without making it seem so, at the same time that Vianaiv cast a spell of her own. Madison's wand arm and left arm both fell to her side, uselessly as they turned to jelly, and the right dropped the thin rod. Simultaneously, her face became so full of boils that it looked as if it had been mashed. "_Petrificus Totalus_" Faith roared, and Madison's body went into the full body bind. "That'll teach you not to mess with the snakes." Only Madison's eyes moved frantically, and stopped upon reaching Serena's face, who turned away.

"Well," started Faith. "It seems we have a little problem we still have to solve." Vianaiv and Serena looked to the small, second year Hufflepuff that was so scared she was shaking. Blond hair that twisted into braids fell down her back, quivering as if they were an actual part of her body, and large, blue eyes were so full of dread they blinked rapidly. The three girls laughed at her, and Faith stepped forward. "Let's finish this quickly."

A small group of bystanders advanced forward, and began to protest. Vianaiv flicked her wand, and a large purple-ish clear protective shield popped up, stopping them in their tracks. Serena turned back to the girl and pointed her wand, muttering quickly. Faith did the same, as did Vianaiv, and a number of things happened to the girl. Firstly, her hair shortened as if burned, an acrid smell hanging in the air, and it turned a dull, puke green. The girl clutched at her hair, moaning. Secondly, her skin popped up in millions of green spots. When the Hufflepuff tried to touch one, it burst forth foul smelling, yellowish, thick pus. And lastly, her robes shrunk so small they seemed to squeeze her, and turned bright purple with brown, fuzzy, spots. Vianaiv smiled at their handiwork, and lastly tapped the second year on the forehead, where a small sign appeared.

_Snakey Torture Toy: Touch her and the same happens to you. _

In the background, a large amount of Slytherins had grouped up, and they all laughed hysterically. The other's that had assembled from other houses left quickly, stopping any thoughts of helping them once they read the small sign.

Serena excused herself from Faith and Vianaiv's company and raced down the train's constantly moving corridor. Opening the door she knew to be the Head Boy's and Girl's, she stumbled inside and gave a sigh of relief to just find Ostaris. Her older brother looked up at her, and words were said in a single look. Opening his arms, he hugged her as she fought hard not to cry.

"Serena, you both knew what was coming." Closing her eyes, Serena buried her face in her older brother's robes. "Yeah, I know, but it was horrible. And it was me. I helped." Ostaris shook his head and held Serena at shoulder length. "No, it's by nature that they expect you to do it. It's all the stupid fault of this stupid school's rivalries."

Serena sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry Madison. I really am…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Having finished her chat with Ostaris, Serena tucked stray pieces of hair into her braid and leaned against a window. The speeding train had been slowing down for some time, yet the countryside still whipped by faster than the eye could see for long. Dizzying herself from watching the view, Serena closed her eyes and sighed. It was going to be a _very_ long four years with Madison and her in rival houses. Sighing once again, she shook her head and opened her eyes.

Raithos stood in front of her, leaning out of the window slightly and grinning as the wind whipped ebony black hair. "So, heard you had some trouble back there with…" Serena nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it's hard enough at home when Father says she's a disgrace and I stick up-". Raithos looked at her as if with a renewed interest while Serena mentally clobbered herself with a troll's club. "What I meant was…" Serena sighed. "Never mind." Raithos unfolded his arms from the windowsill and leaned against a wall. Casting a silencing spell, he smiled.

"Let me guess, I'm the only person who's figured out that Madison Lorelai Shugotenshi is not who everyone thinks she is." Serena looked away. "So far only you."

Raithos crossed his arms once again. "Do you know why Slytherins are so detached from the other houses? It's because we are a family unto ourselves. To us, Snape is like a father when we are at school. He is a wonderful potions master that has a very low tolerance for idiots is all. That is why so many hate him, because he does not value many worthy. You have to gain his respect for you. And that simple little task is what so many others hate to even try for fear of loosing. The Slytherins are sometimes viewed as hostile because of the passion we have for our friends. We are known as dark because we delve into the arts that others are scared of probing for the dire results that sometimes come out. We are a family that has learned to preserve ourselves for the fact that all the tainting wizards and witches and Muggles alike will soon make the beings that are able to wield magic die out. We go to any lengths for our kind. Friends and blood alike."

Serena nodded. "That's what Father always said about our blood being tainted and the Dark Arts. We're just very misunderstood."

"Yeah, well, what I meant by my little speech was, actually," Serena laughed, and Raithos seemed at a loss for words while he chuckled along. "Well, I hope you always know to trust us and that we'll always keep your secrets and stuff."

Serena nodded, smiling, and then almost toppled over because of the train's sudden stop, when she was caught by Raithos. "I think I forgot to mention that this train isn't very friendly." They both laughed, and Serena dispelled the silencing charm. Faith appeared in front of the two and raised an eyebrow upon seeing the two alone. "Oh?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Jealous much?" Raithos stepped forward. "Do you need a hug Faith? Because there are plenty to go around." The three simultaneously broke out in silent snickers, and made their way onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Serena groaned at the voice of the giant and restrained herself from hexing the half breed giant into oblivion. Gritting her teeth, she and Faith departed from Raithos and Vianaiv and made their way towards the large man. C'mon, follow me!" Serena and Faith strayed near the back and murmured between themselves. Speaking of small things, they arrived at the edge of the lake where about twenty little boats were docked.

"Everyb'dy get in a boat. No more'n four ta each one." The giant man, who some boy had called Hagrid occupied a small boat all to himself. Faith and Serena stepped into a boat and were soon accompanied by a girl with brown hair and green eyes, and a small white boy with watery blue eyes and a mop of blond hair. Waving a hand the size of a newborn dragon, the boats started moving down a narrow path. The boy started shivering violently, giving frightened looks at Faith and Serena. The other girl beside him rolled her large eyes and extended a hand.

"Rayne Star. Sister of Judith Star." Serena took the offered hand and nodded. "Daughter of Sayri and David Star, right?" Rayne nodded. Serena sat back and motioned towards Faith. "This is Faith Natalie Danye. I'm Serena Adelina Crow." Rayne smiled at them and they carried small talk as they neared open waters.

Upon reaching the vast amount of water that was the lake, they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Glittering, candlelit windows winked at them from far away and giant turrets where scattered about the establishment. The small boy took this opportunity to open his mouth in awe and steer his view away from the three girls. Rayne made a disgusted face at the boy's wide open mouth, and pushed the boy with her wand forcefully, causing him to fall into the lake.

A large splash, spluttering, and gasping made most of the many people in the boats to turn to the source of the sound. Many began to point and laugh at the comical sight, and showed annoyed expressions when the boats all stopped and Hagrid's large hand grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the boat.

Scoffing, Serena, Faith, and Rayne shared a look and turned to Hagrid who had looked at them with a quizzical glare. "Yes?" The half giant shook his head and turned back, leading the small boats to a dock, not noticing the three girls smiling slightly and whispering mischievous ideas.

"Now, when I call your name, you shall come up, place the hat on your head and be sorted into your rightful house. Understood?" Professor McGonagall, a tall, thin, impeccable woman whom they had met a few moments ago, began to read names off a long scroll.

"Aiden, Theo"

The same, small boy whom Rayne had pushed in the lake walked up to the small stool in the center of the hall, placed the hat on his head, and waited patiently, staring at the faces all around him. About ten seconds later, and what seemed like some mumbles from the boy, a large gash in the hat opened like a mouth, and a large roar was heard from the hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

Faith, Serena, and Rayne burst into laughter that was drowned out by the applause and whoops of joy from the yellow and black clad Hufflepuff table. Being the first to be called into their house rarely happened.

After about four more names were called (two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw), Professor McGonagall looked up with a sour look on her face and called out,

"Crow, Serena"

Many a Slytherin head turned, and from the edge of the table, Ostaris looked on with piercing eyes. Serena walked confidently to the hat and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and Serena stared back at all the faces looking at her.

"_I had your brother sitting here six years ago you know." _A small voice entered her ear. "_Now, well, you have the brains for a Ravenclaw. But you wouldn't do there. I know. _SLYTHERIN!"

The whole ordeal hadn't lasted more than three seconds, and Serena took off the hat, put it back on the stool, and walked confidently over to the green and silver Slytherin table where the noisy cheers almost left her deaf. Taking a seat next to Ostaris, she looked back towards McGonagall, and noticed how the same sour look stayed on the professor's face as she called out "Faith Danye". The hat also announced her as a Slytherin, and the girl came and sat over with Ostaris and Serena. Not moments later, "Gregor, Anton", "Lex, Ivory", and "Star, Rayne" were sorted into Slytherin along with some others.

When all was done, the golden plates on everyone's table were soon filled from dishes of food and jugs of drinks and baskets of sweets that had suddenly appeared. Serena felt that the table must have groaned under the weight of all the food. Talking and joking, everyone ate their fill and then just sat, talking to their friends and such until others finished. Taking this opportunity to look around, Serena searched the Gryffindor table for Madison, and her eyes became wide as she realized that her sister was not anywhere in sight. Timais, who Teddy had told her about before, was there though, talking to some friends. Her eyes shifted over to the Hufflepuff table and looked for the small girl they had tormented on the train. Serena's search proved fruitless though, and she smiled some.

Plates were cleared, Headmaster Gaunten stood and gave a speech, and students were permitted to leave. Ostaris lead the band of Slytherins down to the dungeons, and gave the password to the wall. A small hole appeared, and got wider and wider, until it was large enough to accommodate three people with their arms linked together. Serena walked in next to Faith and Rayne, and her eyes widened upon taking in the common room.

It was a large, rectangular room that was decorated entirely in green, silver, black, white, and the Slytherin crest and snake. Cozy armchairs and sofas were scattered about, pillows strewn on the floor, which some people sat on immediately and started chatting amongst themselves. It was a bit chilly inside, but then again, these were the dungeons. As if contradicting the whole idea of dungeons, two windows were on opposite sides of the walls, and Serena guessed they were charmed to show what was outside like Father's old office at the Ministry. It showed a starry, yet cloudy night, and it seemed as if the clouds were about to start raining again.

Serena took one of the large armchairs by the fire and sat down, exhausted by the days events. Faith produced a pack of Exploding Snap cards, and she and Rayne played well into the evening. When the warmth of the fire and darkness of the night made Serena almost doze off, she felt someone shaking her awake.

"Wazzit?" A distant laugh was heard, and Serena rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd rather go into our dormitory. I mean, unless you want to stay asleep on the couch, though that'd be a tad bit uncomfortable." Rayne stood above her, hands on her hips, looking for all the world as if she was about to sleep standing upright. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. All right. Let's go." So the two girls made their way to one of the doors by the windows and entered the first year, girls dormitory. Five large, four poster beads covered in green and black furnished the room, and Serena barely noticed in her sleepy stupor that her trunk was at the foot of the bed by another 'window', and moved toward it automatically, slipping under the covers fully dressed. The night took her into sleep without dreams, unlike her sister.

Madison shot up in bed, gasping for breath, shaking slightly, her throat raw from a scream. Lifting a shaking hand to wipe the sweat from her brow, she looked around, carefully looking at each of her dorm mates in turn, making sure they were sleeping, and thanking Merlin she'd remembered to put a silencing charm on her bed. Madison took the spell down and laid back, grabbed her glasses and put them on. Still shaking slightly, she turned to her bedside table and nearly dropped the pitcher of cool water trying to pour some into a glass. She drank greedily, and looked out the only window in the dorm. Dawn was fast approaching. Rubbing her face with her hands, she tried to banish her dream from her head.

_She was running down the hall, looking over her shoulder, knowing that someone or rather_ something_ was after her. She'd been running for almost a quarter of an hour now, and the run was taking its toll on her. The thin material of her pajamas was icy cold, her bare feet were starting to hurt, and the stitch in her side was bothering more and more. Taking a turn by the Charms classroom, Madison looked around frantically and struggled for breath. The whisper of a cloak had her running again, this time with a direction. Down a flight of stairs she went, nearly flying off when the staircase started to move. Anxiously, she jumped up and down, keeping herself moving so that no more cramps would bother her. When the staircase stopped two floors down, Madison looked back hurriedly, and the wind knocked out of her as she saw the oh-so-feared shadow started to move down the same staircase after her. She ran with a new burst of adrenaline, and the chase went on for some time. 'Damnit.' Looking back once again, Madison had flown over the trick step and grinned in triumph once she'd reached the dungeons. Knocking the portal frantically, she'd turned, sensing it was too late, and there it was. The tall, cloaked figure. Madison had sensed it had a need and it reached out a pasty white hand towards her at the exact same time that she'd screamed the breath out of her lungs._

Madison shook her head once more, got out of bed, stretched, and opened her trunk. Finding a small vial, she drank the contents and warmth spread through her as the stress relieving potion took its effect. Gathering a change of robes, she headed towards the bathroom and ran a hand through her hair, eager to forget the dreams that had haunted her since her first week at Hogwarts.

Ostaris woke at the same time as Madison, shaking his head in the same way she did, but with a different purpose. This was the first time this year that she'd awoken from the dreams that plagued her since her coming to Hogwarts, but not the last for sure. Ever since those three years ago when Madison had started coming to Hogwarts the visions had started. She'd come to him the first time, but with all the Slytherin glares, she's retreated, him saying that she thought the Slytherin Prefect could help better than the Gryffindor one, and ignoring her for almost a week to keep his reputation.

Rubbing his eyes, Ostaris shook his fist at an invisible foe for the early waking. 'Stupid bonds'. Sighing, he crawled across his bed and opened his trunk at the foot of the bed. Reaching inside for a spare piece of parchment, he also searched for a quill. Upon finding both, Ostaris went back under his covers and leaned against his large pillows.

Placing a book in his lap so that the parchment wouldn't rip, the Slytherin started scribbling madly, only stopping for small whiles. About three minutes later, he leaned further back and reread his letter, eyes skimming over words that were important to him. _Elder… dream… beginning third year… other child… first year… Serena… worried… fate… _Reading it for the third time, Ostaris nodded to himself in satisfaction, and whistled, a sound that ripped through the air, and waved his wand, opening the dormitory door.

Moments later, what looked like a small hawk flew into the room. Settling itself on Ostaris' bed, it stretched its wings and shifted his eyes around. Ostaris motioned it closer, and obligingly, it came. "Thank Merlin Gaunten has a flight passage from the owlery to the dungeons." The bird nipped his fingers lightly, as Ostaris tied the piece of parchment to his leg, and jumped into the air once he was done. Flapping its wings, it waited for instructions from its master. "Gail, you know who to take that to. Just like every other time. Make sure it's not read by someone else. I don't care if you have to peck out their eyes. Go."

Gail flapped its wings twice, and sped out of the room, flying a trail that had been flown for three years. As Ostaris watched it leave the room, he sighed once again and pulled the covers over himself. _'Let's see how much sleep I can get before Dante comes in screaming for everyone to get up.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"We've got double Potions first with the Ravenclaws. At least they're not idiots like the Gryffindorks and Hufflepoofs. I swear if one more of those idiots come up to me, I'm hexing them into next week. Then we have Transfiguration and Charms. Then it's History of Magic-" Serena listened to Faith's rants as the latter read the first years their class schedules aloud, while Serena picked at her blueberry muffin and sucked on a sugar quill. The letter she was writing seemed a bit boring. Then again, it _was_ only the first week and the first day of classes.

"Crow, hand that sugarquill over right now." Serena looked up from the letter she was writing and rolled her eyes. Handing over the quill to Professor Sinistra, she waited until the latter left, and searched her bag for another one. Suagrquills had been banned from the school after an incident concerning said quill, a bowtruckle, and Headmaster Gaunt's dinner. Finding an unused Sugarquill, Serena smiled in triumph and stared at the piece of parchment. "Where was I? Oh, yeah," humming the latest song from The Weird Sisters, Serena finished her letter, and rummaged once again in her bag for something.

Serena rolled up her letter, tied it with the deep blue ribbon from her backpack, and waited for the morning post to arrive. Blackwind was sure to be with the other owls and such. It had been _such_ a painstaking ordeal to have the Headmaster agree that Serena be granted a crow and not an owl. But Serena had insisted that if Ostaris was allowed a hawk hybrid, then she was allowed a crow because of this and that and some things about student equality. One thing had led to another, and then Serena had paved the road for different types of flying birds to be let into the school. This was annoying to the headmaster because she hadn't even started school yet.

Upon hearing a mad whoosh and fluttering of wings, Serena looked up in utter awe as hundreds of birds flew into the Great Hall, some carrying a package or letter, and some just looking for a good treat. Among many owls, flew a slick, black crow with icy blue eyes and talons that didn't seem it, but were _very_ sharp. Cawing, the single crow hovered over the Slytherin table and beat its wings slowly to descend. Landing with a final _plop_ on the table, it laid cold eyes upon Serena and nipped the fingers she held in front of him. Blackwind saw the roll of parchment in Serena's hand, and stuck out a leg while helping himself to some bacon. Finishing tying the parchment to Blackwind, Serena hummed to herself, and sat back, petting Blackwind. "So, you want to leave for Potions right now? That way, we can see who else we've got." Faith had turned to Serena and held a pastry in front of her face. The two laughed and stood. Serena flung her bag over her shoulder and moved towards the Great Hall's massive double doors. At her sides were Faith and Rayne. The three had become inseparable in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Serena, Ostaris is your only sibling?" The mentioned turned to Rayne. "What?" "I said: Ostaris is your only sibling, right?" Faith shook her head before Serena could answer. "Remember? She has that sister. What's her name? Madison, right?" Serena froze and nodded slowly. Rayne raised an eyebrow. "Then why isn't she at Hogwarts? Is she younger than you or older than Ostaris?" Faith rolled her eyes. "No you idiot. She's at Morgan's Institute for Witches, right Serena?" Serena nodded. _That's right. That's the story mother made up._ "That must be really weird. Do you see your sister much?" Faith asked. "Actually, I only see her for three weeks at the most when she comes home from school."

Rayne sighed as they walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Serena twirled her wand in her fingers. "So are any of you going to try out for the Quidditch team? Helena is gone, so we need a seeker, and so is Lee, so we need a chaser too. D'you think they'd let us try out?" Rayne looked at Faith. "They have to. It's not fair that the Potters got to try out when they were first years and we don't. But I'm sure Diana would let us try out even _if_ it was against the rules. Tryouts are scheduled for next week." Serena smirked. "I'll have that seeker position, you'll see." Faith smiled. "And there goes Serena." Rayne had a pensive face. "If Serena were seeker, she'd be up against Damien from Ravenclaw, Primeva from Hufflepuff and Madison from Gryffindor. Madison, same name as your sis." Serena shrugged. "It's not my sister. I could knock her off her broom for all I care."

Faith laughed as they reached the dungeon corridor where Professor Dane's classroom was. Everything was dimly lit and damp in the dungeons. The only colors down here were black and gray with the occasional orange and red from the torches along the stony walls. Serena, Faith, and Rayne had spent most of their time the past week walking around the grounds and the school corridors, sometimes with guidance from Vianaiv. Opening a large wooden door, Serena stepped inside to see a handful of Gryffindors and Slytherins already throwing death glares and exchanging insults.

Taking a seat close to the back, Serena, Faith, and Rayne all joined in on the Gryffindor bashing. Their shouts and obscene gestures were soon stopped by an iciness filling the room. Many of the Gryffindors shivered, but the Slytherins just waited calmly for Professor Dane to enter the classroom. Tall and pale like Professor Snape, Dane seemed to be his cousin of sorts. Piercing black eyes with flecks of red and dark brown hair tipped with bloodred fell around his face in a messy look, but his black robes were immaculate. Many a student had said he was a vampire, and many more believed it. Considering he almost never appeared outside of the dungeons and didn't like going to dine with the other teachers, he certainly gave more the reason for others to believe the rumor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that foul remark made by Gaiman, and another ten for disturbing my house when you thought I wasn't listening. The mentioned Gryffindor gawked at Dane and sputtered incoherently. "But but but I- it's not- I-" "Gaiman!" Dane roared. "You will stop your unintelligible excuses for speaking unless you want those ten points to turn to fifty." A girl next to the mousy haired Gryffindor put her hand over Gaiman's mouth and shot him a glare.

Faith snickered. "Gods Tara, don't you ever feel like puking when you touch that filthy thing? Oh, but then again, you're as dirty as he is so I guess there's no problem just as long as you stay twenty feet away from me. " Rayne chuckled, and Serena noticed the faintest smile hover over Professor Dane's lips. The Gryffindor Faith had named as Tara went a beet red and turned back to face the board at the front of the class.

Professor Dane walked to the front of the class and looked everyone in the eye quickly while calling roll. This seemed to make some uncomfortable, and when Serena's name was called, she could have sworn that he could read minds. Finishing roll, Professor Dane stood and addressed the students. "In this class, if you cannot keep up with the curriculum, then you shall be tossed out. I have no need for brainless idiots. Today we shall be taking a small test to see what level you are in for potion making. By the end of this class, I expect you all to at least know how to make a decent boil curing potion. Any of those who shall fail this simple small test, I hope you have your parents hanging their heads in disgrace when they come pick you up the day after school starts."

The Slytherins laughed at the shocked looks on the Gryffindor faces, and quieted down after Dane turned to look at his house members. "Well then, now onto pairs." Serena listened as Dane called out pairs of twos and wasn't surprised when she got paired up with Ivory Lex. The Slytherin boy had white hair and green eyes, and he was tall for his age. Serena noticed he'd been sitting with Anton Gregor, but the two had barely looked at each other. He brought his book bag over, and settled himself next to Serena as she waved to Faith and Rayne. She turned to Ivory as Dane tapped the blackboard and made the instructions appear.

"Ivory Lex right?" he nodded, and motioned towards the board. "Hey, you want to go to the pitch with me and Rayne next week? We're going to see if we can squeeze onto the team." Ivory laughed. "Yeah, all right then." Serena smiled as she readied up her cauldron, and sent Ivory to look for the ingredients they were going to need. When Ivory came back, the two chatted while making the potion and time flew by.

About ten minutes before the end of class, they finished, and put their potion into a vial, labeling it and presenting it to Dane. The Professor nodded, and was telling them about the class course when a large explosion was heard from the back. Whipping around, Serena felt laughter rising in her throat. Faith, who had been paired up with Gaiman, was covered in a thick green goop along with he partner. A screech of anger was heard, and then she was on the floor, on top of Gaimnan. Faith punched him in the face and stood, intentionally stepping on his fingers in the process. Dane stood, walked over to Gaiman, and motioned for Tara. "Get him out of my sight. Take him to the hospital wing." Tara nodded vigorously and helped the other Gryffindor up, then started for the door. "And I want you here for detention for a whole week Gaiman."

Serena walked over to Faith, and stood next to Rayne, who was rapidly turning pink because of the effort not to laugh. "_Scourgify_!" Faith huffed, and ran a hand through her now-clean hair. Professor Dane waved his wand, clearing up the mess Gaiman had made. "Class dismissed."

After their classes had finished, Faith had ranted more about 'that idiot Gryffindor', Serena had sworn she could never stay awake for History of Magic, and Rayne had stayed in the common room, saying she wasn't hungry and wanted to go to sleep. So Faith and Serena were both a few of the students that had showed up for dinner, and they were soon accompanied by Ivory, who walked them back downstairs.

Upon entering the common room, Serena was called over by Ostaris, and she settled in a chair next to him in front of the roaring fire. "What?" Ostaris seemed deep in thought, and looked up when Serena had poked him. "I said what do you want?" Ostaris turned to look at her. "You know that vampires are real, right?" Serena almost laughed at the absurdity of the question. "Of course they're real. Kuron doesn't drink blood just because he feels like it, does he?" said Serena, referring to a family friend that was a vampire. Ostaris laughed. "No, you're right. Anyways, what I actually wanted to tell you, was that if you need someone to tallk to or something, I'm here okay?" Serena gave her brother an incredulous look. "Are you turning into a Gryffindor?" Ostaris laughed. "Nervermind."

_Running, running towards something. Then suddenly, she stopped. She was calling out to it, coaxing it to come out of the shadows. She wasn't sure if it was human, but they needed help. It was wounded. Serena cooed and made reassuring sounds. 'Come on now, I won't hurt you.' Whatever had been hiding in the shadows moved a bit closer, and Serena could see the ivory white of its skin. Red flecks caught the light, and Serena could somehow tell they were eyes. 'Come on.' Serena patted the hand that has slithered out of the hiding place and smiled. 'I'm not going to hurt you, Come on, I can help you.' Another hand snaked out of the shadows and was enveloped in two of Serena's. The hand was covered in a dark crimson liquid, and before she could do anything, the thing in the shadows had launched themselves at Serena and fled straight through the Quidditch pitch. Serena raced towards the lone figure, noticing the slight limp that overtook it after a while. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked at the thing in front of her now. Serena was sure it had a human body. "Who are you?" The figure stopped and turned quickly. "Adany"_

Ostaris woke up suddenly and cursed. "Bloody hell. Are they _ever_ going to let me sleep!" Walking over to the common room portrait, he opened it just in time to see someone duck into the shadows. "Serena?" A surprised laugh came and Serena stepped into the common room quickly. "Ostaris," Serena stood in front of the last embers the fire had left and addressed her brother. "I had a dream and it was really weird because I was acting like a bloody Gryffindor, and-" Serena stared at Ostaris. "You wanna talk about it?" Serena nodded, and Ostaris ran a hand through his rumpled hair as he stared back. "Serena, I think it's time to introduce you to the world of coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So," Serena started. "Yes?" Madison sighed, weighing the question. She hesitated for a second, and then nodded. Serena smiled. "Alright then. Meet me at the portrait to the Head Boy and Girls dormitories at nine on Friday." Madison glanced around her, the small space dark and uninviting. They were on the second floor in an unused hallway filled to the ceiling with tapestries and wall hangings. Hiding behind one of these, the two conversed in a small, dark alcove.

Curious about the castle, Serena had wanted to know about every nook and cranny that Hogwarts castle held, even though the challenge of the ever-changing walls, rooms, staircases and such irked her at times, and had found the alcove when she insisted to herself that some doors were hidden by tapestries and portraits.

"Okay" Madison answered. Serena smiled. "Perfect. And don't get caught! I could care less that you're a goody-goody Gryffindor. I know for a fact that your idol, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die sneaked out and only got caught a couple of times." Madison laughed, and then stifled her giggles when Vianaiv poked her through the other side of the drapery.

Serena smirked. She'd brought along Faith, Rayne, and Vianaiv to be lookouts. They didn't know who hid behind the hanging, because Madison had already been behind it when the Slytherins had arrived. For all the other three girls knew, Serena was snogging some third year. Shaking the thought from her head, the first year turned back to her kin.

Madison had stood from where she'd been sitting on the floor, and was dusting her robes off. Serena held out her hand, and the Gryffindor helped her sister up from where the latter had been sitting on the floor, tailor-fashioned. Doing the same as Madison, Serena cleaned her robes off and then hugged her sister fiercely. Letting go, she winked, and parted the tapestry aside, only allowing Vianaiv a small peek at the alcove, where, because of the darkness and her position, Madison could not be seen. Faith moved forward as to pull the hanging aside, a mischievous look in her eyes, when Serena grabbed her arm.

"If you want to be disappointed, then by all means, go ahead. But, keep in mind that I'll leave you like the Hufflepuff back on the train, just a tad bit worse." Faith rolled her eyes, and moved away, laughing. A sharp intake of breath was heard, though not from the three Slytherins, and then, they mentioned girls started walking away.

Serena tapped her wand against the walls in a rhythm as they left, singing a small tune along with it, and when the tapping had grown faint, Madison stepped out, looked around, and hurried away.

_My Lord, _

_The second child has started having her premonitions. It started just as you said it would. The same as the elder. Both girls, I believe, are highly gifted. The first saw yourself in her first dream. The second has seen Adany. I know for a fact that both the Daughters will not reveal any of these omens or visions they have to any being other than me. The Daughters are planning to meet soon to discuss the happenings and get closer for they are spread and distanced far apart, yet are close enough to touch. Both the Daughters I shall bring towards me with trust and honesty. Well, as much honesty that I can give them. I shall not feed them lies, for there natural instinct with me shall know of my deceit. I shall also train them with the knowledge I have yet to reveal as to prepare them for your coming. Adany's brother has asked to instruct the Daughters in the art of fighting, for much of it will ensue, and as their mentor, I shall have them work on their physical and mental strengths. Barriers and battles alike. The brotherhood of the blood _shall_ survive. With the two Daughters, there is no doubt about it._

_O. Loki C._

_Assistant of Shadow_

"Diana!" Serena ran to catch up with the Slytherin Quidditch Captain that had suddenly stopped walking in the empty dungeons. Stopping in front of the tall, cool, poised Captain made Serena just stop in amazement for a second. "Hey Serena! What's up?" Serena stood up straight, and looked Diana in the eye. "Diana, can I try out for the Quidditch team?"

The chuckle from Diana made Serena feel like rolling her eyes. "So can I?" Diana nodded. "Of course you can. You didn't even had to ask. We need a seeker and a chaser, if you know a friend. I heard from Ostaris that you're a pretty good Seeker when it comes down to a game." Serena smiled. "Okay, thanks." Diana nodded and left the first year in the hallway. Serena hesistated, and then scaring some passerby Hufflepuffs, started laughing.

Madison was sitting by the fire, reading, when a tap on the window made her look up. A crow was waiting outside the window, pecking at the glass in agitation. Madison walked rapidly over to the window, thankful that it was well into the night, and that no stragglers had been left behind in the Gryffindor common room. If anyone saw Serena's crow, they'd go crazy and probably try to hex it. "Hold your horses you stupid bird!" Blackwind stopped pecking at the window and beating his wings in what seemed like amazement. Opening the window, Madison cringed and grabbed the crow. "I'm really sorry Blackwind. You're a cute bird. Just, you know, Gryffindor Tower. No family ties." Blackwind cawed, as if in agreement, and let Madison take the small piece of parchment from his clawed foot.

"Well, let's see." Madison opened the note and sighed in exasperation when she saw a single word written upon the parchment. Blackwind cocked an inquiring head.

"That's it? That's the password?" Madison started laughing, and sat back on the couch by the fire, using her wand to open the window for Blackwind to fly out. She knew he didn't like the tower any more than the other Slytherins liked it.

Muttering to herself, Madison opened her book and began to read. "That's the stupid password? I could have figured it out myself with so many of them at home! Crow! Crow!"

"Alright. The seven of you are assembled here to try out for the team. I _will_ push you to your hardest today. Each and every one of you. I don't choose you because of your year or strength or popularity. You all should know that. I choose you because of your skill. Not like many other Quidditch captains. Now, three of you are here for Chaser, and four of you are here for Seeker."

Diana, in her Quidditch robes, barked out orders at the group, and then turned to mutter some words to the assembled group on the bleachers. Serena looked up. There, the whole Slytherin Quidditch team sat in their Quidditch robes, each giving everyone who was trying out a once-over. Serena turned a light shade of pink that was barely noticeable upon seeing Raithos. His wavy black locks were whipping in the wind, and he seemed to be studying everyone diligently. Tearing her gaze away, Serena turned back to Diana and tried to listen to what the Captain was saying. Now, everybody split into your two groups and I'll test you each."

Serena and Rayne gave each other looks of encouragement, and then split into their respective groups. Serena recognized all three of her opponents. Firstly, there was Ivory Lex, who came along with them as promised, and decided to try out on a spur of the moment, much to Faith's amusement. Janine Flint, a tall, slender girl with large green eyes and short cut black hair was here and chatting with the other opponent, Dante Gregor, the sixth year Ostaris had introduced to Serena on the platform to school.

Serena chatted with Ivory for some time, before Diana was calling out to the three who were trying out for chasers, and then, both just stood and watched as the three tried their best. The first, a fourth year boy, scored eight out of ten, and narrowly missed colliding with Diana, who was playing Keeper. Scowling, he returned to the ground and shrugged off any comments people had. The second, a third year boy, made the same score as the former, but without any accidents of any kind.

Next was- "Rayne!". Serena bit her lip in what she was sure was something her father would be disgraced at, and stood on her toes to watch Rayne. As her friend mounted the broom that Vianaiv had let her borrow, Serena crossed her fingers. Ivory and her shared little remarks and comments while they waited with held breaths as Rayne scored. One-score, two-score, three-score, four-score, five-miss (Serena groaned), six-score, seven-score, eight-score, nine- Ivory and Serena stood and waited for the last Quaffle to be handed to Rayne. A fierce and determined glint in her eyes, Rayne shot forward then feigned a left, did a right, and scored perfect shot. Serena and ivory burst into shrieks and yells, waving their fists and bursting into laughter. Rayne looked over from where she'd landed, and laughed at their antics. Diana swirled around the golden hoops, and came to a stop at the height of Rayne's ear and extended a hand. "Welcome to the team!" Cheeks flushed, Rayne shook the offered limb and smiled.

Diana rose again to the goal posts and signaled to the four trying out for Seekers. "All right. I've got a Snitch here. For every one of you, I'll be letting it go, and I'm going to time you. The two who get the Snitch the fastest will then compete against each other during a makeshift game of two minutes. Whomever gets the Snitch wins the part of Seeker. Questions or objections? No, then let's get on with the game." Gregor. You go first."

Ivory shot Serena a smile, and Rayne gave her a thumbs up. Serena watched as Dante got on his broom, and circled in the middle of the field. Diana went and put a blindfold over his eyes, and let go the Snitch. After counting to thirty, she removed the blindfold and started the small timer she held in her palm. "Go."

Flying in lazy circles, it took three minutes for Dante to spot the Snitch, and another twenty seconds to catch it. Serena watched as he dived and soared, making notes of flying tactics she'd later try out. Dante gave the Snitch to Diana, and she called out the next competitor. "Lex!"

Serena patted her friend on the back and gave him a nod, and he did the same. Watching again, Serena barely noticed when Rayne appeared at her side. "He's good." Serena unconsciously nodded. "Yeah, look, he's staying in one place, in the center of the field, waiting for movement." Needless to say, it took Ivory a minute and twelve seconds to catch the Snitch. Rayne raised an eyebrow as he handed it over to Diana. The Quidditch captain smiled and opened her mouth for the next name. "Crow!"

Ostaris' broom in hand, Serena walked to the middle of the pitch and mounted the broom. Rising, she waited for Diana to blindfold her, and counted down the seconds. _Thirty…twenty one… thirteen… seven… three, two, one!_ The blindfold was removed, and Serena shot up into the air above the pitch, making sure she could see every small thing under her.

The wind blowing all around and the feeling of flying made her relaxed, and she let all emotions and worry and frets go. It was just her, the field, and the Snitch. Scanning the pitch, Serena spotted a glint of gold and didn't move toward it. It flashed for a second more, and then disappeared.

Squinting, she waited a few seconds more, and then shot towards the goal posts. He Snitch had been hiding against the gold of the hoops. Swerving, she followed the Snitch form where it had changed its course to the field. Swearing, Serena raced after it, and pulled up from nearly making herself a pancake on the grassy field. Following the Snitch, she thrust out an arm and grinned when her fingers touched feathery wings. Moving slightly forward on her broom, she wrapped her fingers around the small golden ball and held it up. Making a beeline for the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Serena laughed as she finally deposited the struggling Snitch into Diana's hand.

Diana grabbed Serena's hand and shook it. "Fifty nine seconds. Welcome to the team."

Madison smiled from her perch atop the Gryffindor Tower where she'd flown on her broom. Serena and her friend had made the Slytherin Quidditch team, and Serena had beaten the pale boy by mere seconds. Father was going to be proud. Ostaris was going to buy Serena a new broom, and Serena would now be officially a Slytherin. Madison sighed. But the downside. Now, the rivalry would be even worse than before, and who knew how hard the two Seekers were going to be pushed to do the best they could. However, Madison still smiled. Nothing could be better for Serena. Especially nowadays. The small gifts and pleasures she received were to be taken gratefully, for the dark days would be coming for her soon, just as they had for Madison.

"Hey Serena!" Serena whipped around at the sudden calling. Raithos stood, hands in his robe pockets, smiling, the steady glow from the torches on the wall softly lighting his features. "Hey Raithos! I haven't seen you in a long time! Where did you hide?" Raithos laughed. "I've been studying and practicing. Quidditch you know. I mean, I _am_ on the team." Serena nodded, turning a faint pink again. "Yeah, I know. You were watching everyone who was trying out right?" Raithos nodded. "You were really good you know; I was rooting you on. I never doubted you for a second, even when Ivory almost won." Serena looked up at Raithos, and they suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Thanks." Serena felt the air rush out of her lungs when he stepped forward, oh-so-very close to her. Raithos took Serena's hands in his own, and leaned forward some. He put his mouth next to her ear, and when he started whispering, Serena felt herself melt. "Serena, I want you to know that I'm-" "Raithos!" Serena swore under her breath, making sure not to let Raithos hear. The latter still had his hands joined with Serena, and stepped back reluctantly. "Until another time." Serena smiled as he waved goodbye, and when he was gone, swore to herself that she'd find whomever had interrupted them, and hex that person all the way into the next century.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Today, we will be studying hexes and curses, which are generally the same thing. Now, with a show of hands, who here has ever been cursed or hexed personally, or has cast one of these on somebody else?" Serena watched as one, two, three… seven hands went up. Her hand, Rayne's, Ivory's, Faith's, and three other Slytherins. Professor Ewan seemed at a loss for words, seemingly disappointed in the Hufflepuffs at the front of the class. "Am I right to assume that most of you have never held a wand for more than three minutes?"

Most Hufflepuffs nodded feverishly, and Serena could only laugh at their shaking upon seeing most of the Slytherins twirling their wands at the Hufflepuffs and stopping the twirling once it was pointed to a yellow and black clad student. Foxy grins were displayed behind the professor's back when he turned to write some of the hexes on the blackboard, and one Hufflepuff asked to be excused from the class immediately.

"Well then. Let me see here." Professor Ewan turned back and pointed at Serena and Faith. "You two." Serena smirked at Ivory and made her way to the front of the class. "You two have been handling your wands since you were old enough to speak, haven't you?" The two Slytherin girls nodded. "Well then, I'm sure you know a number of curses. I'd like you two to demonstrate a small duel. Nothing much. Just a hex and a blocking spell. Yes?"

Serena and Faith nodded, and stepped into the middle of a circle that the professor had charmed so that no stray curses would fly out and hit a bystander. Faith and Serena stood back to back in the center, then turned slowly, joining their wands together. Counting to ten, each of them walked backwards slowly, and then raised their wands, waiting for the professor to start. "And… Begin!"

Both girls instantly brought down their wands, and Serena shouted, "_Ignati_!" "_Protego!_" Faith held her wand in front of her as a large turret of flame that erupted from Serena's wand hit against an invisible barrier, and quickly threw the hex aside. "_Sindania!_" A light blue light swept past Serena. Watching as it bounced off one of the many mirrors that littered the DADA class, Faith opened her mouth in awe as the jet of light turned an eerie dark purple, and it directed itself at Serena's back. Faith smiled, convinced that she had won, and stomped her foot when Serena ducked. Not noticing the jet of light that had reflected, Faith had almost stepped out of the circle with her back turned when the jinx slammed itself into her backside.

Faith, eyes wide with surprise, fell forward. When the other girl still hadn't gotten up, Serena rushed to her side, and sat Faith up. Her friend's eyes were wide and blank, the face one of astonishment. "Faith?"

Professor Ewan moved forward through the tight circle of Slytherins that hid the two girls from the view of the Hufflepuffs. Some of the yellow and black clad students tried pushing and shoving their way into the circle, but the Slytherins held tight, and nothing was seen inside the circle they had formed. All of them had acted instantly and unanimously, even though not a word had been said.

Pointing his wand at the unconscious girl's temple, Professor Dane muttered a spell. "_Enervate._" Watching as Faith opened her eyes, Serena helped Faith stand. "Faith?" The other girl turned to Serena and pushed herself away from the latter, a look of utter confusion on her face. The next words that were asked by the black-eyed girl crushed the heart of Serena, who just hid her emotions like 'a good little pureblooded girl', as her Father liked to put it. "Who are you?"

Madison sighed as Ostaris checked the time once again. "She's late." Stroking Sakura, her kitten, Madison bit her lip. "Maybe one of the Prefects caught her. Maybe a teacher asked her to stay for detention. I don't know. Maybe-" Ostaris shook his head. "She knows she's supposed to be here." Madison stared into the roaring fire of the Head Boy and Girl's common room from the large cushioned armchair where she was sitting. Shadow, Serena's cat, wound itself around Ostaris' legs until the Head Boy picked him up and scratched the animal behind the ears.

The noise from the portrait opening alerted them of the entrance of their younger sibling, and both the older brother and sister rushed over to her, questions on the tips of their tongues. "Serena! Why were you late?" Madison took her sister by the shoulders and shook her. Ostaris put a hand on the third year's shoulder to stop her motioning to their sister. Serena's face was completely devoid of emotion. Blank eyes stared at them and her mouth was set in a straight line. "Serena?"

Serena moved from where she had stood, movements mechanical. Sitting on an armchair, she picked up Shadow and reflexively, started to scratch the kitten behind the ears. "That's exactly how I asked Faith today." Ostaris passed Madison, who was standing stock-still with her mouth open, and sat himself on the carpet at the first-year's feet. "Serena, where's Faith?" Madison shook herself from her trance and sat beside Ostaris, taking her younger sister's hands in her own.

Serena's eyes instantly were drawn to the intertwined fingers, and with a snarl, she pulled free of Madison's grasp. "Do _not_ touch me." Serena's icy voice froze Madison to the core, and Ostaris pushed her behind him. Serena sat back and now looked like a fragile china doll with icy cold eyes. "Serena," Ostaris started once again, "Where's Faith?"

Madison watched as her sister's eyes flickered for the briefest moment, and then the girl had turned to the fireplace as she herself had done a few moments earlier. "Gone." Ostaris inched forward. "What do you mean, gone?" Serena's head tilted to the side, and Madison, who was now watching every single movement intently, could have sworn that if someone had taken a picture at that very moment, all they would see would be a porcelain doll. "Faith had memories, she had experiences. Now, that Faith doesn't exist anymore." Serena pulled her wand from her robe pocket with nimble fingers, making Shadow jump, and then began to twirl it with nimble fingers. "Now, all she is, is…" Serena pointed the wand, and a miniature figure that had appeared suddenly proceeded to vanish in a puff of smoke. Ostaris seemed unfazed as his youngest sister began to laugh; a hollow laugh devoid of joy.

Madison shook Ostaris' robe sleeve. "What's wrong with her? Why is she-?" Ostaris stood, and took Madison by the arm over by the portrait entrance, out of Serena's earshot. "She's gone into… 'Reserve'." Madison shook her head confusedly. "Reserve? What's that?" Ostaris ran a hand through his hair, something he'd been doing a lot lately. "Reserve. It's something Father taught us. It's when… Well, he never showed you because of mum. But Serena and me, well, that's a different story." Madison nodded for him to continue. "Reserve is what we do when we set aside or, hold back our feelings, emotions, whatever you want to call it. Dad taught us. Back when Voldemort was in power, he was anxious of the thought that they'd want to recruit Serena or me if the war went on until we were out of school. But since Voldemort fell, he needn't anymore." Ostaris crossed his arms; waiting for his sibling's response to the newly revealed information he'd given her.

"Reserve? That's what it's called? Looks more like the death of your soul." Ostaris smiled. "How many times have you used it?" Madison inquired. "Not many, just a few times. And nowhere close to you. You would have freaked." Madison laughed, and started back to where her sister was. Halfway there, she stopped. "How long does it last?" Ostaris walked over to where Serena was and waited for Madison to come. "As long as it takes for the pain to fade."

When Ostaris entered, the first thing he noticed was Faith's mother and father sitting diligently in the chairs Headmaster Gaunt had transfigured for them. They both looked perfectly fine, and not as if something had happened to their daughter. Then, he noticed Gadriel, the Ravenclaw Head Girl standing quietly behind Faith's father, and Headmaster Gaunten looking like his namesake. Standing behind Verity Danye, Ostaris waited for the headmaster to start the meeting that they were all here and present for.

"Mister and Mis'ess Danye, I have some bad news to tell you. It appears that during a small dueling demonstration that your daughter and another student were doing, Faith cast a jinx that reflected off a mirror, and as you know, some jinxes tend to go through a transformation of sorts when hitting a reflective surface. The jinx then entered her, and she's lost her memory — a form of amnesia, if you will. We are looking for a way to bring her back, but for the meantime, we can only wait."

Ostaris saw Faith's father stiffen, and then both he and his wife stood. "Can we have a word with Ostaris and Gadriel?" Headmaster Gaunt raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes, of course." Ostaris and Gadriel shot each other quick, inquisitive looks, and silently followed the Danyes.

Domovoi Danye turned to Ostaris once the group was out of the headmaster's earshot. "Do you know who she was fighting?" "My sister. Both of them were acquaintances." "What was the spell Faith used?" Gadriel spoke. "It was the Sindan Curse." Verity nodded. "Ah yes, Faith is a bit too fond of that one." "The curse turned into Oblivato. A heightened form of _Obliviate_, we believe." Ostaris explained. Verity seemed confused. "Are all of her memories gone or are they stored…?"

Gadriel took out a piece of parchment from her robe pocket and began to read. " '_When a being is struck by Oblivato, their memories are not lost forever, as it is widely believed. Instead, they come into someone's possession. The person to whom they come is often a family member or a love — one who they trust with their lives. The carriers will have the memories on a small vial on a chain around their neck, but it is not visible. The memories cannot be returned to their rightful owner until the carrier has once again gained the afflicted's trust. Once the trust has been regained, the vial shall become visible once more, and can be returned. ' _So no, Faith's memories aren't gone. They're more like misplaced. I was wondering if you could form a list for me of students that she has had a friendship with for a long period of time or whom she has mentioned in her letter's home."

Ostaris laughed inside. No wonder she was a Ravenclaw. Verity and Domovoi nodded, determined looks on their faces.

Moonlight from the charmed "windows" spilled over Serena's tossed hair as she ran an unconscious hand through it. Serena stirred in her sleep, a frown upon her features.

"_They are here to help!" "The so-called _Daughters_ know nothing of our lives! They have not suffered as we have. They do not know what it is like to know someone for hundreds of years and to lose them in an instant. They know not our hardships!" "How can you be so foolish Flayt?" A woman stood in the moonlight. __She was tall and pale, with dark brown hair that fell past her waist in a cascade, and was decorated with hidden braids. Her eyes were black with the faintest red glowing, and long, full lashes curved, almost touching her colored cheeks when she blinked. Her arms were firm and Serena was sure they were stronger than they looked. The arms were covered in elaborate tattoos that seemed to pierce her whole body, from her rosy cheeks to her long legs. She was wearing an open, black, collared shirt and a blood red tank top underneath. A short black skirt and buckle boots finished the picture. The pale woman seemed familiar to Serena, and confused, she stepped forward, towards her. _

_Upon moving closer, Serena saw whom Adany had been fighting with. It was a young man. He was also tall and pale, with speckled red eyes and tossed golden hair. He was clad only in a pair of black, cargo baggy pants, and Serena noticed that he was snarling at Adany's words. With his lip pulled back, Serena nearly stumbled unto herself as she saw the long fang that protruded from the rest of his teeth. He was a vampire! "Adany, you do not know how you and your brother have endangered the clan. The Daughters were not supposed to be awakened in the ways of our world for another three years."_

"_Three years? We do not have that time! You know as well as I do. There are only thirty-two of us left. More than two hundred slaughtered during that idiot Voldemort's war. We _need_ them. We have no choice." Flayt scowled and shook his head. Turning, Serena watched as two large, bat like wings unfurled and stretched. Flayt shot one last look at Adany and beating his wings, flew off into the dark sky. _

_Serena looked over to Adany. The vampire was gone._

Serena awoke with a slight daze and pulled the sheets closer around her. "Professor Dane. She looks exactly like Professor Dane." Before Serena could even get out of bed, the dormitory door for the room that she and Faith shared was flung open, and Ostaris' candle-lit face appeared. "Madison'll be down in a few."


End file.
